


Над Венерой засияло солнце

by Jewellery



Category: All Summer in a Day - Ray Bradbury, BRADBURY Ray - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: В детстве Марго стала жертвой жестокости одноклассников, лишивших ее возможности увидеть солнце. Эта история о том, как она жила дальше.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sun Shone on Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139844) by [Ravenbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenbell/pseuds/Ravenbell). 



> История основана на рассказах Рэя Брэдбери «Нескончаемый дождь» (1950 г.) и «Все лето в один день» (1954 г.). Действие начинается в тот же момент, в который заканчивается действие рассказа «Все лето в один день».

**Спустя секунду…**  
Марго ощутила в воздухе перемену, услышала тишину, означавшую, что дождь перестал лить в Венера-сити, столице планеты Венера. В этот миг ее сердце подскочило в груди от радости — и она забыла, где она, забыла, что сделали ее одноклассники. Ученые не обманули. Солнце было там — теплое, золотое, такое, каким она его помнила. Оно было там, совсем рядом, ждало.  
  
**Спустя минуту…**  
Марго всем телом бросалась на запертую дверь чулана, крича, пытаясь дозваться кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ее выпустить. Каждое мгновение было еще одним мгновением потерянного солнечного света, отнятым у нее мгновением тепла и радости, о которых она так мечтала, по которым так тосковала.  
Слезы текли по ее лицу, руки были мокрыми от них и пахли солью и ненавистным дождем. Она поняла, что про нее забыли. Одноклассники заперли ее в чулане — жестокая шутка, — а потом выглянуло солнце, и всем стало не до нее. Как нечестно! Она хотела увидеть солнце больше, чем кто-либо другой. Она его помнила, она знала, что значит видеть его, так, как не могли знать другие дети. Она ждала этого дня, этого часа с того самого мгновения пять лет назад, когда впервые ступила с родителями на землю Венеры. Она так мечтала, чтобы этот день настал, хотела этого так сильно!  
Если она не сможет выбраться из чулана, пройдет еще семь лет, прежде чем дождь снова прекратится — ужасно долгое время. Ей не выжить так долго, не видя солнца. У нее начнется дождевая болезнь. Она сойдет с ума.  
Марго заколотила в дверь, рыдая так, что стало трудно дышать. Она била с такой силой, что ободрала себе руки.  
Никто не пришел.  
  
**Спустя час…**  
они открыли дверь. Одноклассники стояли перед ней, притихшие и испуганные. Марго медленно вышла из чулана и не побежала к окну в надежде поймать последний солнечный луч. Еще взаперти она услышала возобновившийся шум падающей с неба воды и знала, что никакой надежды увидеть солнце больше нет.  
Ее сердце наполнялось ненавистью к этим детям, которые стояли вокруг с сияющими от пережитой радости глазами, с щеками, раскрасневшимися после бесценного часа игр и беготни в солнечном свете. Они понимали теперь, что сделали с ней, понимали, чего ее лишили. Они шарахались от Марго, когда она подходила ближе, жертва их немыслимой жестокости. Они просто забыли про нее, а ей их глупая выходка стоила всего. Руки Марго были влажными, но она почти не ощущала их и не замечала, что они в крови из-за ссадин и сорванных ногтей.  
Потом в класс вошла учительница. Ее глаза расширились, лицо побледнело. Счастливая сияющая улыбка, которая только что была на ее губах, мгновенно исчезла.  
— Марго!  
Учительница не заметила, что Марго не было с остальными детьми. Она тоже о ней забыла.  
  
**Спустя один день (земной)…**  
Марго лежала дома в постели.  
— У нее шок, — повторяли все.  
Казалось, что в маленьком доме, где она жила с отцом и матерью, собралось много-много людей, хотя к Марго никого из них не пускали. В основном среди присутствующих были доктора и медицинские работники, но директор школы мистер Прентисс тоже был там. Марго узнала его голос за дверью.  
Мистер Прентисс говорил ее матери, что учительницу Марго уволили за халатность и в школе будет проведено официальное расследование, которое установит, должным ли образом вел себя весь преподавательский состав. Все виновные в том, что случилось, будут наказаны, и школа оплатит все расходы на лечение и консультации, какие только потребуются. Только перелет обратно на Землю, где Марго могла бы снова увидеть солнце, они оплатить не смогут. На это потребовалась бы астрономическая сумма.  
— Мы сами отправим ее обратно, — сказала мать. — Вообще не надо было ее сюда привозить. На Венере слишком тяжелые условия для такого ребенка, как Марго.  
Марго тихо, с облегчением вздохнула, и ее тело чуть расслабилось под одеялом. Они отправят ее обратно на Землю. Ей никогда не придется снова возвращаться в свой класс и в школу. Она уедет с этой холодной, сырой, темной, ужасной планеты и никогда больше не вернется. Она снова увидит Огайо, цветы и небо. Она снова увидит солнце.  
«Все будет хорошо, — шепнула она сама себе, крепко закрыла глаза и представила, что находится в сотне миллионов миль отсюда. — Все с тобой будет хорошо, Марго».  
  
**Спустя неделю (земную)…**  
она все еще не вставала с постели. Руки болели уже не так сильно, но кое-где под бинтами неприятно чесалось.  
К Марго пускали посетителей, не больше одного-двух за раз. Ее по-прежнему ежедневно посещало множество разных специалистов, и теперь среди них были психиатры, терапевты, консультанты и даже люди из правительства. Отец Марго выгнал из дома одного профессора, потому что ту интересовало только написание научной работы по случаю Марго и вела она себя очень грубо и настырно.  
Некоторые одноклассники тоже ее навестили, все с одинаково робким, беспокойным выражением лица. Они всегда приходили в сопровождении своих родителей, которые и произносили все необходимые слова и извинения, неуклюже пытаясь завести разговор, пока Марго и явно тяготящийся визитом одноклассник смотрели друг на друга в каменном молчании. Марго не нравились эти посещения, и она об этом сказала, но ее родители не согласились запретить детям приходить.  
Зато Марго нравились солнечные лампы, которые ей дарили посетители — одну за другой, пока в углу комнаты их не собралась целая куча. Ламп было слишком много, и зажечь все одновременно было никак нельзя, но пять из них Марго поставила на свой комод. Прищурившись, она могла представить, что пять источников золотистого света были одним большим желтым светилом — миниатюрным солнцем, принадлежащим только ей.  
  
**Спустя месяц (земной)…**  
Марго перенесла еще один удар. Однажды утром ее мать потеряла сознание в лаборатории, и врачи сказали, что у нее ранняя стадия болезни Атропы. Лечение могло улучшить состояние, но лекарства были очень дороги, потому что их нельзя было синтезировать на Венере. Марго не надо было объяснять, что денег на то, чтобы отправить ее на Землю, не будет.  
Мысль о том, что придется остаться на Венере, делала такой несчастной, что ей хотелось свернуться калачиком и умереть, но она ничего не сказала отцу. Психиатры и терапевты тоже ничего не имели права ему говорить, раз Марго этого не хотела. Этот запрет был строгим. Если бы отец начал слишком сильно волноваться, он тоже мог заболеть. Так что Марго сделала вид, что с ней все в порядке. Она кивала и притворялась глупенькой, когда взрослые заговаривали с ней о том, что скоро отправят ее на Землю, хоть и знала прекрасно, что они врут.  
В один из дней, когда у нее не было запланировано ни визита к врачу, ни реабилитационного сеанса, ни посещений, Марго спустилась в подвал, в мастерскую матери. Ей нравилось, что там не слышно шума дождя, но помещение было холодным и плохо освещалось. Марго взяла с собой три солнечные лампы и полдня провозилась, что-то мастеря. Она разобрала одну из них и собрала снова. Потом сняла со всех трех абажуры, прикрывавшие лампочки, и присоединила все провода к одной электрической схеме, чтобы можно было включать и выключать три лампы одновременно. Она сбегала наверх еще несколько раз, принося каждый раз в лабораторию по три-четыре солнечных лампы. Из проволоки сплела грубую сферу и прикрепила лампочки к ней так, чтобы их свет направлялся наружу. Из-под этого подобия одуванчика вытягивался длинный стебель провода.  
Соединив таким образом двадцать ламп и закончив со схемой, Марго поместила свое изобретение на пустой рабочий стол. Потом она нажала выключатель, и все лампы зажглись одновременно, как сияющие рождественские огни — ослепительный шар бледно-золотого света, мгновенно заставившего все тени в комнате исчезнуть. Триумф Марго длился секунды три, а потом раздался треск, полетели искры и лаборатория погрузилась во тьму. Двумя этажами выше вскрикнул отец.  
Марго сожгла проводку в доме и лишилась всех своих новых солнечных ламп, кроме двух.  
Но на несколько часов она забыла, что несчастна.  
  
**Спустя год (земной)…**  
Марго посещала доктора Чадху. Из всех психиатров и врачей, к которым Марго была вынуждена ходить, та нравилась ей больше всего. У доктора Чадхи была кожа теплого смуглого оттенка и темные глаза; во время их бесед она готовила для Марго горячий шоколад, и над кружкой вился ароматный пар. Иногда после сеанса Марго играла с дочкой доктора Чадхи, Руми, которой было уже одиннадцать лет, но при этом она была ниже Марго ростом.  
— Сегодня в больнице я видела твою маму, — доктор Чадха поставила чайную чашку на поднос на столе, и Марго осторожно опустила туда же свою кружку. — Она сказала, что ты получила специальную стипендию для обучения в частной школе на Земле. Поздравляю, Марго. Это значит, что через несколько месяцев мне придется с тобой попрощаться?  
Марго покачала головой.  
— Нет. Мои родители все еще не могут отправить меня на Землю, поэтому я буду посещать занятия виртуально. Но директор той школы сказал, что я смогу заниматься по уплотненному графику, если захочу. Результаты моих тестов достаточно высоки, чтобы учиться в классах по математике и физике с продвинутой программой, и мне можно будет не тратить время на обычные уроки, а сразу перейти к подготовке к поступлению в университет.  
Ее родители рассмеялись, когда она сказала им о своих планах, но доктор Чадха только кивнула. Она всегда принимала Марго всерьез.  
— Звучит очень амбициозно. Я знаю, что ты очень умная девочка, Марго, но беспокоюсь, не слишком ли ты торопишься?  
— Я вовсе не тороплюсь, — солгала Марго. — В прошлом году в Шанхайский университет поступил мальчик младше меня. В университеты Венеры можно подавать документы с двенадцати лет. Я уточняла.  
— Да, я не сомневалась, что ты уточнила.  
  
**Спустя один климатический интервал (венерианский)…**  
Марго увидела солнце впервые за двенадцать лет.  
Она стояла с другими студентами на крыше математического факультета Венерианского университета. Ее родители и доктор Чадха настояли на том, чтобы быть с ней в этот момент. Они хотели удостовериться, что на этот раз она его не пропустит. Марго и сама приняла кое-какие меры. Она договорилась, что в этот день не будет посещать лекции, и поднялась на крышу за целых шесть часов до появления солнца. Ждать было вовсе не трудно. Проливной дождь и чернильную темноту было легче переносить, зная, что сегодня они прекратятся. И потом, Марго уже так долго ждала, что это стало привычным.  
Когда наконец небо прояснилось и показалось солнце, Марго была захвачена такими сильными чувствами, что ее начало трясти. Ей казалось, что она оглохла, когда умолкли звуки постоянной грозы, грохочущей в небесах. Ей казалось, что она ослепла, оказавшись вдруг перед незнакомым миром, залитым сияющим светом. Инстинктивно Марго подняла руку ко лбу, чтобы прикрыть глаза, и поразилась, какой бледной она была даже по сравнению с другими студентами и ее собственными родителями, беспокойно переступающими с ноги на ногу рядом с ней.  
Марго посмотрела на них. Она по-настоящему посмотрела на своих родителей впервые за долгое время. В солнечном свете все было намного яснее видно.  
Весь следующий час она гуляла, бегала, наслаждалась светом, как и все в Венера-сити. Она старалась впитать и запомнить как можно больше: белые, как мел, здания, то, как стояли под открытым небом ее родители, то, как горело над всем этим восхитительное сияющее солнце. В голове Марго строились четкие планы. Она должна закончить университет через два года, с двумя дипломами — по физике и молекулярной инженерии. Затем она подаст документы в правительственную лабораторию, чтобы получить средства на исследования для докторской диссертации. Она будет специализироваться в прикладной физике частиц и найдет компетентного руководителя для изучения альтернативных источников энергии.  
Только когда небо снова начало темнеть, Марго заметила Руми, дочь доктора Чадхи. Марго уже сто лет не видела подругу своего детства, ни разу после того, как поступила в университет. Сейчас Руми была такого же роста, как и ее мать, с такой же прекрасной кожей и темными волосами. Но глаза у нее были ярче, улыбка светлее. Марго подбежала поприветствовать ее, не обращая внимания на дрожь, прошедшую вдоль позвоночника при первых звуках отдаленного грома, предвещавшего возвращение дождя.  
Последние лучи солнца погасли, но лицо Руми просветлело, когда она увидела Марго.  
  
**Спустя десятилетие (земное)…**  
Марго исполнилось девятнадцать лет. Она была юной и неопытной, но научная база ее работы была безукоризненна.  
— Это тот же самый управляемый термоядерный синтез, который используется в наших энергетических реакторах, только в моем случае я провожу реакцию так, что радиационное поле оказывается минимизировано, и реактор может помещаться в простом синтетическом корпусе без обычных слоев защиты.  
Сидящая перед ней аудитория следила за строгими строчками данных на экране за спиной Марго.  
— Зачем нужно убирать защиту? — спросил кто-то с задних рядов лекционного зала.  
Марго ответила без колебаний:  
— Минимизация устраняет девяносто восемь процентов радиационного излучения и максимизирует свет и тепло, излучаемые активной зоной реактора. Их выход в десятки раз превышает свечение стандартной солнечной лампы того же размера.  
— Не слишком ли много сложностей ради усовершенствования солнечной лампы, мисс Валло?  
Теперь она узнала говорившего. Это был молодой человек по имени Майкл, посещавший те же лекции по инженерному делу, что и она. В его голосе явственно была различима насмешка. Он имел обыкновение слишком много говорить, но был достаточно умен, чтобы это сходило ему с рук.  
Марго отправила на экран следующую подборку схем, озаглавленную «Солнечная сфера».  
— Активная зона управляемого термоядерного синтеза может быть сжата до размера стандартной лампы, но это совершенно не обязательно. Мы можем добиться таких же показателей температурного свечения в гораздо большем масштабе. Поместив сферу в подходящей структуре, например, внутри купола соответствующего размера, мы можем получить уровень насыщения световой и тепловой энергией, подобный солнечному свету на Земле, — она сделала паузу, стараясь не дать голосу дрогнуть. — Мы можем создать собственное солнце и солнечный свет. Мы можем устроить под куполом летний день прямо здесь, в Венера-сити.  
В аудитории воцарилась тишина, потом люди начали негромко переговариваться. Голоса звучали осторожно, но заинтересованно. Женщина во втором ряду встала, сквозь толстые линзы очков внимательно вглядываясь в расчеты Марго. Шепот становился громче.  
У Марго колотилось сердце. Она вдруг поняла, что действительно сможет это сделать. На это уйдут годы тяжелой работы и много душевных сил, но она уже доказала, что это возможно, и теперь главное — не отступать. Цель, к которой она стремилась, была достижима. Она уже почти видела ее воплощение.  
  
Раз Марго не могла отправиться к солнцу, она решила создать солнце на Венере.  
  
**За десять земных лет до…**  
Майкл страшно переживал из-за проекта. Он в волнении вышагивал по пустому классу.  
— Пятнадцати футов в высоту? Сотню футов в диаметре? Марго, ты должна пойти на уступки!  
— Это необходимые… послушай меня! — Марго пробежала несколько шагов, чтобы поравняться с Майклом, снова резко развернувшимся посреди класса. Она ненавидела, когда он так метался. — Это размеры, необходимые для максимизации мощности панелей накаливания. Если использовать параболу, которая хоть немного меньше, уровень насыщенности света падает на тридцать процентов.  
— В любом случае непрактично подвешивать шар, — Майкл остановился перед дальней стеной и повернулся лицом к Марго. — Если бы ты только согласилась с предложением Миккельсона или Сузуки, — взмолился он.  
— И мы получили бы огромный напольный торшер, — сердито ответила Марго. — Не могу поверить, что это говоришь мне ты! Ты же знаешь расчеты. Шар должен быть высоко над головой, иначе весь эффект пропадает.  
Майкл нахмурился и указал на светящийся экран с данными позади них. Вся его поза выдавала раздражение.  
— Единственный способ, который позволит нам поместить шар на ту высоту, на какую ты хочешь, — антигравитация. А это будет означать, что стоимость проекта окажется астрономической.  
— И это абсолютно оправданно, учитывая, что мы собираемся сделать.  
— Это безумие, Марго, — он яростно потряс головой, отросшая челка упала ему на глаза. — Я серьезно. Совет Земли никогда не одобрит такой бюджет.  
— Одобрит, — она упрямо скрестила руки на груди, решительно вздернула подбородок. — Мы их убедим.  
Майкл возмущенно выдохнул, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, в дверь постучали.  
— Марго? — в класс заглянула Руми.  
Напряжение развеялось.  
— Мне надо выпить кофе, — объявил Майкл. Он улыбнулся Руми, проходя мимо нее к двери: — Осторожно. Она сегодня на тропе войны.  
Марго проводила его гневным взглядом.  
— Поздравляю с получением исследовательского гранта, — Руми положила сумку и текстовый планшет на один из столов и наблюдала, как Марго собирает свои бумаги. — Я слышала, что ты собираешься построить прототип.  
— Конечно. Если мы с Майклом когда-нибудь придем к согласию по поводу того, прототип чего мы собираемся строить, — Марго с громким стуком опустила пачку бумаг на стол и посмотрела на Руми. — Как твои занятия?  
— Нормально. Полно сведений, которые на самом деле практикующему врачу совершенно ни к чему, — она пожала плечами и продолжила наблюдать за Марго, задумчиво склонив голову набок. — Знаешь, а ты могла бы взять все эти деньги, выделенные на исследования, и вернуться на Землю. Поменять имя и затеряться там. Даже если тебя поймают, стоимость экстрадиции на Венеру будет так высока, что никто не отправит тебя обратно.  
— Мне этого уже мало, — Марго поправила экран с данными, делая четче фокус на чертежах. — Я хочу, чтобы все на Венере увидели солнце.  
  
**За один климатический (венерианский) интервал до…**  
в лаборатории Марго, которая когда-то была мастерской ее матери, состоялась первая демонстрация уменьшенной модели солнечной сферы. Прототип был небольшой, немногим больше самого первого, который Марго смастерила здесь в детстве, но он сиял сильным, ровным золотым светом и парил над сложенными горстью ладонями своих создателей. Однажды кто-то из команды начал называть сферу «шаром», потом это превратилось в прозвище «Шарик». Словечко быстро приклеилось.  
Майкл нервничал, оказавшись в такой близости от трех крупнейших промышленников планеты и кучи политиков. Даже мэр Венера-сити, Амадео Сантьяго, пришел со своим сыном, маленьким мальчиком лет шести по имени Тайко.  
— Кто пригласил ребенка? — мрачно пробормотал Майкл.  
— Я, — невозмутимо ответила Марго.  
Маленький Тайко с сияющим лицом смеялся и хлопал в ладоши, когда Шарик проплывал над его головой. Мэр Сантьяго поднял мальчика на руках, чтобы ему было лучше видно. Внимание присутствующих было полностью сосредоточено на Тайко и его реакции на свет и тепло, излучаемые прототипом. Мальчик все время старался поймать сферу, но антигравитация удерживала ее на безопасном расстоянии от его ручонок. Каждая неудачная попытка схватить шар вызывала серию охов, ахов и умиленных смешков от толпящихся вокруг сочувствующих взрослых.  
Марго придвинулась ближе к Майклу и понизила голос:  
— Сын Сантьяго страдает от хронической дождевой болезни. Наша технология может служить медицинским и терапевтическим целям, а не только для организации приятного досуга, о котором любите рассуждать вы с Маттиасом. Я хотела, чтобы эту возможность увидели в первую очередь.  
— Умный ход, — сдался Майкл и кивнул на толпу: — Они заглотили наживку.  
— Доктор Валло!  
Марго обнаружила, что взгляды всех присутствующих устремлены на нее. Мэр шел к ней, посадив на плечи сына. Марго начала искать глазами Шарик и обнаружила, что он вернулся к стационарной базе, под опеку хлопочущего техника. Ее первым порывом было извиниться и пойти посмотреть, все ли в порядке со сферой, но мэр Сантьяго встал на пути, протянув ей свободную руку.  
Майкл подтолкнул ее локтем, и Марго пожала ладонь мэра.  
— Большое спасибо, что вы пришли, сэр, — поспешно проговорила она. Ей казалось, что ее голос звучит неловко и странно. Публичные контакты Марго обычно перепоручала Майклу или еще кому-нибудь из команды.  
Сантьяго с энтузиазмом потряс ее руку.  
— Это потрясающе. Совершенно потрясающе. Я уже несколько лет не видел, чтобы мой сын хоть на что-нибудь так реагировал.  
Тайко на мгновение уставился на Марго большими круглыми глазами, но быстро утратил интерес и обернулся назад, в ту сторону, где разливалось мерцающее сияние Шарика.  
Мэр Сантьяго продолжал трясти руку Марго — немного сильнее, чем нужно. Она попыталась высвободиться.  
— Я… э-э-э… Мы очень благодарны вам за поддержку.  
Мэр отпустил ее кисть, мгновенно возвращая обычную сдержанность. Но когда он заговорил, в голосе отчетливо ощущалось волнение.  
— Я сам буду говорить с Советом Земли. Вы получите деньги на ваше солнце, доктор Валло.  
  
**За год (земной) до…**  
строительство Солнечного купола шло полным ходом. Официально здание называлось «Объект номер один, Солярный Купол Хершель-Патель-Эспозито», но все называли его просто Солнечный купол. Марго было все равно, как оно называется, главное, что строилось оно в полном соответствии с ее спецификациями. Она каждый день приходила на стройку, разговаривала с архитекторами и инженерами, проверяла ход работ. У нее не было официальной необходимости присутствовать на строительной площадке. Майкл, Зути — да любой в команде легко мог взять на себя мелкие ежедневные вопросы. Марго знала, что кое-кто на нее уже жаловался, обвиняя в излишней дотошности и мелочной требовательности, но ей было все равно. Удержать ее от ежедневных появлений на строительной площадке можно было бы, только заперев.  
В большинстве случаев к стройке Марго подвозила Руми, которая ехала затем в Главную Венерианскую больницу. Возвращалась Марго сама. Иногда ее подбрасывал кто-то из строителей, отправлявшихся в город за покупками, иногда она шла две мили по раскисшей дороге до стены, окружающей город по периметру, и там садилась на общественный транспорт. В какой-то момент Марго перестала бояться дождя и темноты. Она просто думала о Солнечном куполе, и все остальное начинало казаться неважным.  
Руми ее возвращения со стройки пешком не нравились.  
— Рано или поздно тебя похитят венерианцы. Мне все равно, что там заявляют политики в Совете Земли, но я знаю, что в приграничных областях венерианцы продолжают нападать на наши транспортные колонны. Я видела раненных у нас в больнице. Это было ужасно.  
— Две мили от города — еще не приграничные области, — возразила Марго. Они обедали вместе с Руми в больничной столовой. Марго завела привычку забегать сюда по дороге домой ради чечевичной похлебки и приятной компании. — Уже много лет никто не видел венерианцев в такой близости от городских стен. В этом Секторе даже настоящих джунглей уже не осталось, с нашими темпами экспансии.  
— Две мили — это большое расстояние. Я бы не удивилась, если бы они, заметив активность вокруг стройки, прониклись любопытством и решили подойти ближе и посмотреть, что такое вы там строите. И что тогда с тобой будет? — она наставила на Марго вилку.  
— А я бы хотела повстречаться с венерианцем, — задумчиво протянула Марго, втайне наслаждаясь раздражением Руми. — Мне было бы очень интересно узнать, что они думают о Солнце.  
  
**За месяц (земной) до…**  
Марго все испортила. Вокруг лежали осколки ее драгоценной солнечной сферы, она судорожно пыталась снова соединить части в другой конфигурации, надеясь компенсировать отсутствие выведенного из строя регулятора мощности. Марго оставила контроль над производством этой части конструкции на Маттиаса и не сверила с ним как следует данные в спешке обсуждений окончательных расчетов. В результате прибор оказался изготовлен не только из неподходящего сплава, но и с искажениями важных параметров. Во время тестового запуска этим утром вся конструкция взорвалась, уничтожив большую часть электропроводки, обеспечивающей работу солнечной сферы, и вызвав небольшой пожар в испытательной лаборатории.  
Марго не заметила, как открылась и снова закрылась дверь, и Руми оказалась у противоположного конца рабочего стола неожиданно. У нее было встревоженное лицо, волосы были еще мокрыми от дождя.  
— Марго, тебе надо остановиться.  
Марго не поняла толком смысла слов, поняла только, что Руми рядом. Она подняла взгляд.  
— Майкл там? Скажи ему, что надо одолжить у химического отдела еще один генератор, хорошо?  
— Марго, — теплые смуглые ладони накрыли ее руки. — Пожалуйста, пойдем домой. Ты можешь отложить это до утра. Никто ни к чему не притронется без тебя, обещаю.  
— Мы не можем ждать, — Марго отстранилась, внутри у нее все сжималось от нервного беспокойства. — Мы не можем позволить себе терять время.  
Голова у нее болела, исцарапанные пальцы пощипывало. Марго была рада видеть Руми, но лучше бы та выбрала другой день для визита. Еще столько всего нужно было сделать.  
— К чему такая спешка? — настаивала Руми. — Даже если ты отложишь церемонию открытия еще на неделю, что это изменит?  
— Мы уже откладывали ее на шесть недель, — рявкнула Марго. Она чувствовала, что все ее раздражение выплескивается наружу, прорываясь сквозь бешеный ураган мыслей. — Если мы не продемонстрируем результат, они закроют проект! Мы потеряем финансирование, и тогда этот чертов Университетский совет…  
— Этого не произойдет, — теперь Руми положила руки Марго на плечи. Ее темные глаза были полны тревоги и заботы. — Переносы сроков бывают у всех. Работа над проектами такого масштаба всегда затягивается, и на гораздо более длительное время, чем шесть недель. Тебе надо отдохнуть, пока ты не довела себя до срыва.  
Руми говорила бесспорные, разумные вещи. И это было невыносимо.  
Марго грубо оттолкнула ее и вскочила со стула, едва не споткнувшись о центральную часть реактора солнечной сферы.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Я должна закончить. Я должна сделать так, чтобы все работало, — она не знала, как еще объяснить. — Я и так потеряла слишком много времени.  
— Марго, — Руми снова потянулась к ней.  
— Оставь меня в покое! — закричала Марго. Ее охватывала темная злая паника, похожая на клаустрофобию, а сжатые кулаки, казалось, пульсировали. — Уходи отсюда!  
  
**За неделю (земную) до…**  
Майкл сказал:  
— Новый мэр хочет получить первый прототип для украшения холла ратуши.  
— Ему нужен Шарик? — Марго оторвалась от нанотрубок и микросхем. — Он его не получит. Я уже обещала все прототипы отдать Терапевтическому центру для пациентов, проходящих реабилитацию после дождевой болезни.  
— Но это же мэр.  
— И что? — Марго небрежно пожала плечами. — Шарик принесет намного больше пользы в руках больного ребенка, чем зависая над столом какой-нибудь секретарши. Если мэру это не нравится, мы можем позвонить сенатору Сантьяго, и он устроит ему разнос от имени Совета Земли.  
Майкл медленно кивнул, соглашаясь, но был явно обеспокоен. Марго знала его достаточно давно и понимала, что он удерживается от возражений лишь потому, что не хочет ее расстраивать. Последние недели для всех выдались тяжелыми.  
Она смягчилась.  
— Ну ладно, знаешь, что мы сделаем? Можно предоставить мэру вручить Шарик Терапевтическому центру. Тем самым он получит свою долю общественного внимания. И можно отдать ему демонстрационную модель Солнечного купола, которую мы использовали во время последней презентации для инвесторов. Подкрасим ее заново, и она будет выглядеть вполне впечатляюще.  
Майкл облегченно рассмеялся.  
— Тебе надо было идти в политику, Марго Валло.  
Как ни странно, привычное поддразнивание успокаивало. Марго неожиданно для самой себя улыбнулась.  
— Прибереги лесть для своей жены.  
Через мгновение раздался шелест листов бумаги.  
— Эй, а это что? — Майкл держал в руках желтую папку, на обложке которой было крупными буквами написано: «Проект Солнечный Купол. Вторая стадия».  
— Планы массового производства, — Марго закрутила последний винтик на новом регуляторе. — Если с первым Солнечным куполом все пройдет успешно, я хотела бы, чтобы такие же появились по всей Венере. Только для того, чтобы покрыть потребности одной столицы, нам нужно будет в течение этого года начать строительство еще дюжины куполов.  
Майкл застонал.  
— Давай для начала хотя бы закончим с первым.  
  
**За один день (земной) до…**  
Марго вышла из последнего вагона и заметила, что у дальнего конца платформы, у самой границы стены, опоясывающей город, собралась группа людей. Они смотрели в сторону Солнечного купола, издалека сияющего ярким золотом на фоне холодного, затемненного постоянным дождем венерианского пейзажа. Строительные щиты убрали, и сейчас здание впервые было полностью открыто взгляду.  
— Что это? — спросила рядом маленькая девочка. — Мама, что это?  
— Я не знаю, милая, — ласково проговорила женщина. — Там какое-то новое здание. Видишь? Похоже на новый научный центр.  
Раздались другие голоса:  
— Я слышал, что это парник. Или новая станция, производящая энергию.  
— Взгляните на цвет этого купола. Может быть, это что-то вроде маяка для тех, кто работает в приграничных областях. Эту штуку можно увидеть и за сотню миль.  
— Надеюсь, это новое оружие, которое мы можем использовать против венерианцев.  
— Нет, — быстро возразила Марго. — Это не оружие. Это не может быть оружием.  
Она едва удержалась от того, чтобы сказать больше. Секретность проекта была одним из условий получения львиной доли финансирования, и они были обязаны его соблюдать. Еще не до конца были утрясены вопросы с патентами, контрактами и прочим. Но совсем скоро уже можно будет показать людям Солнечный купол. Все уже почти готово. Завтра о нем узнают все.  
— Мамочка, — снова настойчиво зашептала девочка, — давай пойдем туда?  
  
**За час до…**  
Толпа избранных политиков, ученых и других видных колонистов Венеры собралась на церемонии открытия Солнечного купола и развлекала себя распитием импортированного с Земли шампанского и светскими беседами. Марго заставила себя присоединиться, пожимать руки и отвечать на приветствия. Здесь были ее коллеги и инвесторы, люди, поддержавшие ее во время работы над проектом. Они были здесь, чтобы убедиться, что их деньги не пропали зря, и Марго понимала, что ставки высоки. Одно дело построить купол, и совсем другое — добиться, чтобы поступали средства на его постоянную работу.  
— Здесь очень красиво, доктор Валло, — сказал ей какой-то молодой человек, то ли чей-то муж, то ли чей-то племянник. Марго припомнила, что они уже встречались раньше. Он смотрел вверх, в самую высокую часть купола, подсвеченную сейчас снизу кольцом солнечных ламп. Шестигранные панели накаливания отсвечивали желтым и золотым. — В таком освещении я понимаю, почему это называется Солнечным куполом. Даже не могу припомнить, когда мне в последний раз было так тепло.  
— Станет еще лучше, когда Солнечная сфера займет свое место.  
Лампы были зажжены только для временной иллюминации. Прямо перед самым поднятием сферы их должны были пригасить для «должного драматического эффекта», по выражению Майкла.  
— Солнечная сфера?  
Краем глаза Марго видела, как собранную сферу катят к стартовой позиции в центре зала. Сейчас сфера была закрыта белым брезентом, со всех сторон ее окружала техническая команда, обеспечивающая безопасность оборудования во время перевозки. Потом Марго увидела, что ее подзывает Руми, стоящая рядом с Майклом. Она подумала, что что-то случилось, но Руми радостно улыбалась.  
— Прошу меня извинить, — сказала Марго молодому человеку, прежде чем отойти.  
  
**За минуту до…**  
Освобожденная от брезента сфера медленно, постепенно разогревалась. Достигнув сорока процентов своей мощности, она уже сверкала ярче всех солнечных ламп в здании, вместе взятых. Пятьдесят процентов. Панели накаливания начинали по-настоящему разгораться. Гости замерли в полной тишине, некоторые открыли рты от восхищения, некоторые прикрывали рукой глаза. Родители Марго были здесь, и ее профессора, и учителя, и друзья, проверенные не самыми легкими годами дружбы. Все, кто для нее важен, были с ней.  
Марго задержала дыхание. А потом словно со стороны услышала собственный голос:  
— Активировать антигравитацию.  
  
**За секунду до…**  
Пока солнечная сфера поднималась над полом, медленно воспаряя к самому верху Солнечного купола, Руми схватила ее за руку и сжала изо всех сил, и…  
  
над Венерой засияло солнце.


End file.
